Beauty and the Beast
by cluts808
Summary: Another modren take on this fraiy tale Rose and Adam were childhood friends now 10 years later the are going to see each other once more.Many things have changed can Rose still see her friend behid the beast and can Adam break his cruse.
1. Chapter 1Memories

**A/N; so I wrote like some of this in my notebook as it was a story in my head that I kept developing so I had to write it.**

**Some of the names mean things to me so I might as well tell you bothered you read.**

**Rose Anderson (beauty)- a Rose is often the flower which is key to the story so she is the Rose to this story. Her second name has no importance.**

**Adam McGregor (Beast)- Okay his first name is the unofficial name of the Beast in the Disney film, while I prefer to use Vincent for those fics, I think for a modern name for the Beast, Adam just comes to mind. His last name refers to my favourite romantic story/book, noughts and crosses, one of the main characters name is Callum McGregor- I love this book.**

**Oh yeah it's set in the UK since that's the one country I know.**

**Sam and Lucas- I'll go into more detail later.**

**So here you go chapter one.**

Chapter one; Memories

I've known him my whole life, my mother was his and his sister's nanny. My name is Rose Anderson and his name is Adam McGregor. My childhood was an idyllic time, he was my best friend, my protector and together we could face anything. Running around his parent's mansion.

My fondest memory is where we were in the rose garden; I cut myself on one of the many roses. A deep gash and I began to cry. He dried my tears and did the same to his had with his pen knife and placed his bloody hand in mine.

"Blood Brothers," he whispered into my ear.

"But I'm a girl." I giggled though my tears, you see to my eleven year old eyes Adam was cute, he was tall with golden hair which reached down to his shoulders (he had refused to have it cut on sreval occasions). And eyes which were such a blue could hold all the emotions in the world that I would never grow staring at them.

"So," he whispered and we both giggled at what we had done.

"Oh my lord, what have you two doe!" shouted my Mother when she found us in the rose garden only a few moments later. She grabbed are arms and went to banged our hands.

Only a few days later my mother was fired and I, my mother, and my brother Lucas left the mansion. My innocent days of childhood were over. That was just under ten years ago…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rose_…

_I still miss her, more now since Sam left; I look at my hand a scar still remains on my hand and instantly. I back in the road garden, her chocolate locks blowing in the wind. Her sliver eyes red from crying. How little did I know things were going to change… _

_I'm a beast part human part animal covered fur complete with fangs and claws. It was a cruse meant for my father but I got in the way. I won't go into the details but I have till my twenty-fifth birthday to fall in love with a girl and earn her love in return- sound familiar? I know but life's no Disney film._

_My father instantly fried all the staff but kept Mrs. Jones, the housekeeper for me. She couldn't go any where she'd already seen me. My father and my mother left pretty quickly as well thinking about it now. They were going to take my sister, Sam too, but she fought and argued she saw me before they could stop her._

_She got everything organized for me. My school and my life. Yet it was empty for she knew that one day she would leave._

_That day came three years ago she left to go to medical school and follow her dream while I was forced to live this cursed existence, but it's not her fault and she shouldn't have to live with it._

_No one should…_

**A/N; So what do you think?**

**Each chapter will be one part Rose, one part Adam.**

**And we'll find out more about the cruse later.**

**For now goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Home and Hope

**A/N; Okay so this is chapter 2**

**If you think the story is going too slow or too fast please tell me.**

**Please review (Picture a crazy girl on her knees begging)**

Chapter 2; Home and hope

"Rose!" Emma screamed at me I was reading and as I tend to do was completely adsorbed and out of it.

"Hey Rose, have you seen this?" she said waving this letter while opening her own identical one. I open mine with a mixture of interest and fear. It's a letter about this year long programme in which we are helping students which are unable in any way to go to the university itself, though a disability, it is in an aim to try and give them a normal life as possible. Any way we filled out this questionnaire which was all put into this big machine which cross referenced our answers and chose the best suited each other and placed them together. The name on that sheet jumped out at me…

Adam McGregor…

What happened to him? When?

"Rose are you alright?" it was then I realised that I'd frozen up.

"Yeah just I know the guy who I'm with." I answer shakily.

"How?" She asks genteelly.

"He was my best friend when I was a kid, I not seen or heard from him in years." I'm clutching my right had starring at my scar I'm going to see him. I'm going home…

If you would told a few weeks ago that I would be seeing Adam again, I wouldn't have believed you. But now I'm pulling into the drive seeing the mansion for the first time in ten years. I suppose it looks the same as it always did, a bit darker maybe, no longer shining from the days of childhood innocence.

Still I here and so is Adam, I have to see him ask him why I had to leave, why he didn't say goodbye?

I come front doors; I've only ever used them once before when I was very young. I'm tempted to go round the back and use the small servants I know there. But he doesn't know it's me all they know is my profile that was sent out. He doesn't know that I'm the girl he used to wrestle in the mud with, the girl he used to tickle until I almost wet myself, the girl he cut his hand for to be come blood brothers with. He doesn't know it's me.

I press my hand to the beautifully craved door bell, now turning back now. A few moments later the door opens and I see the sliver haired, sliver rimmed glasses of the grandmotherly Mrs. Jones, her sliver eyes wide with a look which is the mixture of shock and joy.

"Rose… is that you my child?" She asks as if she doesn't believe her eyes.

"Yes it's me." My voice is small and weak, I'm really scared.

"My child… You're not the one from the university are you?" She asks almost scared. I give a small nod and her eyes widen as if she's scared for me.

"Well we can't leave you to freeze out there here can we?" She says with a small smile on her lips, I give her a look that says thank you and pick up my bags and follow here in.

It looks the same inside, maybe plus ten years wear and tear.

"Where's Adam?" I asked scared for the answer, it's been so long and we've must of both changed. I mean I'm a woman now and Adam is a man. Maybe I'm just kidding myself this might have been just a bad idea; nothing stays the same for ever we all change. But where is he?

"He'll met you after dinner tonight, now I think I'll show you to your room." She answers quickly, too quickly. Why isn't he here? Is he scared of me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A small rap on my door, it's Mrs Jones who else?_

"_Come," I answer in a ruff growl._

"_Adam, the girls her but…" why did I get involved in this stupid thing? The girl will prodley take one look at me a run of screaming. And it's all because of me. My stupid body, in its demon appearance, its animal instincts and its strength the strength that could harm anything I touch. I'm a beast and that's all I'll ever be, a beast…_

_Wait she said but, that might have a chance. Just maybe…_

"_Adam, it's Rose, she's Rose" Mrs. Jones's her voice is quiet, but I can hear it. Rose is her, my most caring Rose. I miss her everyday. I remember her smile, her laugh, and her sparkling eyes. But she must have changed; I mean she's a woman now, what type of women would she be? Could she see in this from? Or would she run and scream? No I can't let her see me. God knows I want to see her, speak to her, hold her and tell her I'm sorry for what I did. But she'd hate me, I'm not human. I'm a freak, a monster, a beast nobody could learn to love._

_It's hopeless…_

**AN; even though I prefer writing for Adam, he's the harder to write for I'll keep trying to make the chapters longer.**

**Next time they meet…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**AN; Okay I can't tell you that this will be updated regularly as I'm really busy with my GCSE's. **

**I can't bloody spell nor do grammar that well.**

The Meeting

I'm in a room twice the size of my flat! I can't have this room, but it's prefect. A massive four poster king sized bed, with silken rose sheets. I forget my troubles for a moment and collapse into the bed and red rose silks crinkle around me. It is heaven…

An en-suite bathroom complete with scented candles and antique Victorian bath. Oh how it would be so be to poor and bath of boiling clean water, but I don't have the time before dinner, I give my face a wash and reapply my make-up not too much make-up though because I got this pack of information of about Adam's problems and it says he is disfigured due to a childhood accident when he was 11, I don't what to make of this I mean he was almost 12 when I last saw him, so it must have been right after I left. I decided to go for a more natural with the make-up.

I look at my suitcase; I don't think I'll unpack until tomorrow, I'm not sure that I want to stay here or if he'd want me to stay here. I walk over to the freach widow open it up to the balcony step out and take in gulps of the cool September air.

I hear a wrap on the widow; I turn quick startled to look back at Mrs. Jones.

"Sorry I scared you but dinner is severed." She says gently before she starts to walk off in the direction to the door and waits for me, before she leads me to the dinning room. The halls are darker than I remember, not just though lack of light, but the whole feeling of the mansion is darker as if a storm cloud has rolled over.

The dinning room is beautiful, high ceilings and a large beautifully carved table, which is only set for one.

"Where's Adam?" I try to ask innocently, but my voice quiet almost scared for the answer.

"He's not well." She says a little too quickly, and then pauses as if she's thinking. "He'll see you after dinner." She answers and then leaves. I sit down in the silence and begin to eat my dinner. It's lasagne usually a favourite of mine, but I'm not really hungry I play with my food and it takes me over an hour to finish, my single plate.

Mrs. Jones walks in at the exact moment I finish like she's been watching me.

"I'll take you to Adam now." She says almost robotically and leads me once again though the maze of the of the mansion's halls. To one of the mansion's studies I remember from when I was a child. She stops in front of the door and gives it a quick wrap on the door. A low growl emits from behind the door to answer the knock.

"Come in…"

Mrs Jones is the first to brave it. My eyes adjusted quickly to the sudden lack of light. A fire burned in the fireplace and a few candles burned around the room but that was it. A tall overstuffed chair stood directly in front of the fire blocking most of the light. I saw a hand dart off the arm of the chair. Adam…

"Rose, sir" Mrs Jones says quickly.

"You may leave now." Said the deep gruff voice I took to be his voice. "Hello, Rose." The voice said gently as it could allow.

"Hello Adam." I said as I bit back the feeling to run.

"It's been a long time and much has changed." Said the voice quietly.

"Adam, please tell me what happened to you?" I took a few steps forward forgetting my fear for a moment. But Adam stops me before I reach him.

"Stay there Rose and please you have to trust me." He confuses me even more with what he says.

"Of cause" I answer even more than a little puzzled.

"I am a Beast…" He starts to say quietly.

"No your not!" I interrupt.

"Yes I am it takes no fool to see it, yet you haven't seen me yet and I suppose you still keep the memory of what I once looked like…" His voice trailed off.

"Adam you're making no sense!" I say scared.

"You'll see now" He says and the figure in the chair rises to about eight feet and then turns to face me…

Covered in dark brown fur, with paws for hands and feet. The face is a cruel mockery, dangerous fangs rise from a terrible under bite. Horns curve out of his head like the devils. He is dressed in dark blue jeans and a white cotton t-shirt, trying in an effort to look human and failing misery. Yet what is the worst feature are his eyes, blue that hold such sorrow. I'd only know one person's eyes that could hold that emotion…

_**Adam**_

I let a small gasp. It really is him.

"I knew it was hopeless." Adam says before he storms out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The fire danced around in the fireplace as if it is a small widow to hell and I was watching the devil himself at work. A knock at the door and a little ray of hope relight in my soul. Rose…_

"_Come in." I growl._

"Rose, sir" Mrs Jones says quickly.

"_You may leave now."I say in the calmest voice as possible._

"_Hello Rose." I say trying to sound kind and gentle all the things a beast isn't._

"_Hello Adam." Oh god she was scared and it was my entire fault._

"_It's been a long time and much has changed." I say quietly more to myself than to anyone else._

"_Adam, please tell me what happened to you." Her voice full of concern as I hear rush forward towards me. I couldn't let her see me, not yet._

"_Stay there Rose and please you have to trust me." I say quickly hoping she'll understand and stop before she sees me._

_She stops where she is before answering. "Of cause." Sounding more than a little puzzled._

"_I am a Beast…" I start to say quietly, but Rose cuts me off._

"_No your not!" She shouts out._

"_Yes I am it takes no fool to see it, yet you haven't seen me yet and I suppose you still keep the memory of what I once looked like…" My voice trails off._

"_Adam you're making no sense!" Her voice more scared than ever before. Oh god I had to show her._

"_You'll see now" I sigh, stand and turn to face her._

_A look of terror is drawn over her beautiful face, her chocolate locks falling across her angelic face. Her body was no longer that of a girl, but curved gently like that of a woman. She was still so beautiful, still so pure, and still so kind. And in that moment her sparkling eyes were so wide with terror, I knew that there was no hope not now, not ever._

"_I knew it was hopeless…" Not standing to look at her beauty any more I left the room._

**A/N; still hard to write for Adam, but I'm working on it.**

**At the being of Adam's part there is a total refence too Disney's hellfire (the most creepy song ever!) **

**Adam's look is a total rip off of Disney (I'm sorry but I can't think of a better description)**

**Oh yeah, Rose is a **_**Real woman**_** with curves.**

**So I leave it here at my longest chapter in any fic (not counting one-shot).**


End file.
